


Dear Mother

by a_reader_and_writer



Series: Drarropoly 2019-Game on [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Letters, M/M, Snow, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Draco is on vacation with his boyfriend Harry and his friends. He writes a letter to his mother.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Drarropoly 2019-Game on [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546318
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	Dear Mother

_ Dear mother,  _

_ We have arrived at our destination. No matter what Granger said, it is not covered in snow here, and to think people call her the brightest witch of our age. The cottage is small with just 3 bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen with just all the necessities and a living room with a fireplace. Luckily as we're boyfriends Harry and I were given the biggest room as it was the farest away from the other rooms. Ronald was the one to give us it, as apparently he thinks we're some morons who can't go 5 days without sex. I truly do wonder if he and Ginevra are truly related as she is so much more sensible.  _

_ This afternoon we went into the village. It consist of small, old houses, but all together it looks cozy. And there was a nice pub in the centre of the village. The woman that served us said she recognized me and that she knew you from school. I was told to give you her greetings so greetings from Anna.  _

_ Before we all went to bed, we made a small campfire, or well, Luna and Ginevra made a campfire, while the rest of us roasted marshmallows. Once these were all gone we went all to bed, but not with a final reminder to use silencing charms from Ronald.  _

_ I truly hope I survive these days without killing the redhead.  _

_ Your dearest,  _

_ Draco _

_ P.s Don't worry Narcissa. I will hold your son back from killing Ron ~Harry _


End file.
